


from costume to real one

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Female Umino Iruka, Halloween, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It was just like yesterday when Iruka got to see her precious little son Naruto wearing a Hokage costume for Halloween, but now, as she looks up from below, watching as Naruto smiles and waves at the people of Konoha wearing the Hokage formal attire- Iruka feels a small pinch in her heart for she can’t be any more proud of where Naruto is right now.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	from costume to real one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IonFusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonFusion/gifts).



> hi Liz! I know how much you looooove Fem Iruka, so I hope you'll like this! <3  
> Sorry tho I couldn't bring you angst, but I hope this will pinch your heart real good :p  
> Miss you, kohai and stay safe!
> 
> This story was a lot of fun to write, especially since it's timed to only 90 minutes XD I did my best to check everything so I hope you'll excuse any wrong grammar and spellings!
> 
> Enjoy \o/  
> (any mistakes of the use of she and him, feel free to point it out! sometimes i miss out those small stuff since I don't write iruka female much now XD)

“So what do you want to be for Halloween?” Iruka asks as she kneels down, matching Naruto’s height so the six-year-old boy can look at her properly. 

Unfortunately, it somehow slipped off of Iruka’s mind that tomorrow will be Konoha’s first-ever Halloween Trick-or-Treat. It was announced a month ago, and everyone- from civilians, to chunins, jounins, and even ANBU, are encouraged to participate or just roam around, dress up, and prepare some candies for the kids and genins- and also for some parents to tag along with their kids as go from houses to stores just to gather some candies. 

Needless to say, it’s a big event- given that it’s the first one ever that the Sandaime approved of. 

And now, due to Iruka being part of the committee that helped out decorating and stacking the Academy for the big event, and Kakashi- her boyfriend, who was away for a week because of a sudden mission he needed to take, neither adults remembered that Naruto, Iruka’s sweet, adopted child, doesn’t have a costume yet. 

When Iruka went home for the day, the little boy came running to her, pouting a little bit while telling her that he’s jealous that all of his classmates already have costumes, while he has none. 

Guiltily, Iruka is trying so hard not to panic at the realization and just puts on a big smile at her son, “I’m sorry Naruto. I seemed to have forgotten to ask you,” Iruka says as she runs her hand through those soft golden locks. “I’m also sorry because I promised you we will make you a zombie and Anbu costume…”

Naruto, being a kind kid, shakes his head and smiles at his mother, trapping her hand in his little grip. “It’s okay, Okaasan,” Naruto murmurs, cheeks tinted pink. “We still have a few hours ‘till the stores close right? We can just look for costumes. Plus, Sasuke says he’s gonna wear ANBU and I don’t want to dress the same.”

Feeling her heart is filled with such innocence and cuteness from her son, Iruka can’t help but to pull the kid in her arms, squishing him tight, ignoring how Naruto is trying to squirm away. Chuckling, Iruka finally lets him go, but not without dropping a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. 

“I’m so lucky to have you as my child, Naruto-kun.” Iruka says, her brown eyes staring at Naruto’s bright blue ones as her hands fix the creases on the boy’s shirt. “You’re the kindest, bravest, and the most adorable kid. I couldn’t ask for anyone but you,” 

“Mama, why are you being sweet?” Naruto questions, tilting his head to the side, “You can just say I love you, because I love you, too!”

Iruka sniffs, her eyes stinging with tears and Naruto finds himself trapped in her embrace once more, but this time, there aren't any complaints from the young boy. Naruto hugs Iruka back, snuggling himself further in her embrace.

The mother and son stay still for a moment, basking in each other’s presence while Naruto softly mumbles possible costumes he saw in some shops a while ago as he walked back home. They only separate when the front door opens and Kakashi’s deep voice of _‘I’m home’_ echoes through the living room. 

Naruto gasps and breaks free from his mother’s grasps before running towards his Kaka-jisan, hugging his legs tight after. 

“Naruto! Hey, how’s my future Hokage?” Kakashi greets while pulling down his mask, at the same time, Iruka appears beside them, planting a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek. 

“Welcome home, Kakashi….” Iruka says, cheeks turning pink. 

“Welcome home, Kaka-jisan! I missed you! Did you beat all those bad guys?” 

The three of them continue to talk, Kakashi answering every query of the kid, and of course, sparing him from other details a kid doesn’t need to know. And before the three of them reach the kitchen, Naruto speaks up- raising his arm to get the adults’ attention. 

“Mama, we still need to look for my costume…” Naruto pouts. 

“Oh, that’s right!” Iruka answers, turning to look at Kakashi, “Kashi, me and Naruto will just-”

“Wait! I have something!” Kakashi suddenly cuts her off and quickly ushers the mother and son back to the living room where he had left his bag sitting on the coffee table. 

“About costumes! It’s a great coincidence that Naruto doesn’t have one yet,” Kakashi says as he opens his backpack, pointing for Iruka and Naruto to sit on the couch as he rummages through his bag that looks so endless at how Kakashi can’t seem to find what he’s looking for. 

Naruto sits patiently beside his mother, his big eyes glued on his oji-san. After a few seconds, Kakashi finally pulls out a wrapped package with a nice blue ribbon on the top. “Aha! Found it. Gosh, I thought I forgot to pack it.” Kakashi says, showing the thick parcel to the two. 

“Here, Naruto. It’s for you,” Kakashi hands the package to the six years old boy, and Naruto takes it without hesitation, saying his thank you first before ripping it open. 

Iruka waits curiously, her eyes going back and forth between Kakashi and Naruto, silently signaling Kakashi about the mysterious gift, but her boyfriend just smiles at her. 

Naruto gasps, holding the plastic wrap as high as he can as he bounces around the living shouting, “I have a costume! I have a costume!” 

Iruka’s eyes widen, heart drumming against her chest as Naruto shows her what Kakashi got for him. 

“Mama, I love this!”

  
  


~~*~~

  
  
  


“Iruka, please don’t cry,” Kakashi chuckles lightly, putting a hand over Iruka’s back as his other scratches the back of his neck. The two adults are standing in the kitchen, waiting for Naruto to finish putting on his costume. At first, Iruka offered to help him, but the little hellion declined and said he’s a big boy now, and that he wanted to surprise his mother. 

And now, here they are, waiting patiently. The anticipation is nerve-wracking, especially since Iruka knows how much Naruto loves his costume. 

“I just- it’s been a busy week. I barely got to see Naruto because I always come home late, and you were out for your mission. It's also been a busy week at the Academy and with all that- the Halloween, the candies and kids, I lost track of time and forgot my promise to Naruto about helping him make a zombie anbu costume…” Iruka says as she wipes away some tears threatening to fall down. All the stress and conscience falling down on her, but luckily, Kakashi’s soothing hand running up and down her back is enough to calm her a little bit. 

“And now you’re home. I was thinking of ways on where to buy costumes, but then you brought him something so good, and- kami, I love you.”

Kakashi smiles, “I love you, too. And besides, with costume or not, I’ll still buy it for Naruto.”

“Well, you do spoil him.” 

The both of them release a hearty laugh, and right on time, Naruto yells from upstairs, telling them he’s ready. Iruka and Kakashi hear hurried sounds of little feet stomping down the wooden stairs, and before they worry further, Naruto finally appears, and Iruka’s breath hitches as tears finally pour down her eyes. 

“Tada! Don’t I look awesome?!” Naruto shouts, both of his hands are up as he twirls around, showing off his Hokage costume. 

It looks exactly the same as the Sandaime’s, the only difference is that the red color is a little off, but all in all, it looks great- especially paired with that small Hokage hat that can’t seem to retain its shape well. 

“I’m the Hokage, Okaasan!” Naruto declares proudly, still showing off his attire. 

Kakashi, already aware of Iruka’s tears, quickly goes up to the small boy and lifts him up, saying that he is the Hokage, and that Naruto looks so handsome in his costume. 

“I love this costume so much, Kakashi-jisan! I love this! I bet Sasuke will be jealous!”

“I’m glad you love it, Naruto.”

“It’s also perfect, wanna know why?” Naruto grins, “Because I will be the next Hokage!” 

“You sure will be,” Iruka says as she wipes away her tears, hoping that Naruto will not take notice of it much. She then walks over to her son and engulfs both males into her arms, burying her face on Naruto’s chest. 

Naruto beams excitedly after, babbling more about being the Hokage and his costume, and candies. 

Iruka and Kakashi listen silently, a smile printed on their faces as the two of them proceed to just bask in the presence and enthusiasm of the kid. 

  
  


~

  
  


With the bright blue sky covering the village, Iruka finds herself standing among the hundreds of people supporting the newly appointed Hokage, Naruto. The blonde waving his hand happily while beaming them his brightest smile. 

Iruka feels her heart pinch in a good way. 

It feels like it was just yesterday when a five years old Naruto presented himself wearing that little Hokage uniform, running around their house after claiming that he couldn’t wait to get candies. 

But today, as Naruto puts on the official Hokage hat- his cape dancing along with the wind, Iruka can’t help the tears pooling in her eyes, watching as Kakashi pats Naruto’s back gently and then-

Iruka’s eyes widen as both of her boys looks down at her and just like that, it feels like they suddenly went back in time where Iruka was standing by the door, waving at Kakashi, who was wearing an improvised vampire costume with little Naruto beside him, adorning the Hokage costume- both boys waving goodbye at her as they’re on their way to get candies. 

Iruka sniffs, raises her hand, and waves back. 

Her little boy, not so little anymore, proclaimed he’d be the Hokage one day. And he did become one, and that’s enough to bring relief to Iruka’s system. He's been through a lot, gained new friends, and lost some, but still, that smile remained on Naruto's face and that's enough for Iruka. 

“I’m so proud of you, my son…”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like it!  
> comments and kudos are super duper appreciated- please don't forget to leave some little words hehe
> 
> as always, stay strong and brave lovelies!
> 
> if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
